Federal
Federal is a custom Nazi Zombies map in the storyline Darkest of Shadows. Backstory After fighting off hordes of zombies deep in Colorado, they jack a van and begin their trip to Texas. On their way, there is another 115 meteor shower. They get to Dallas and stake out in an old police station. They were hoping to see their friend, Chief Jonny Spinner. He was nowhere to be seen. Camping in a room they thought to be a lobby but were not sure, a zombie crawled from a cop car... followed by a whole army of the undead crawling out of cars, vehicles, and the ground. Intro Scene Jane Karslaw is driving a van with C.E.B.E, Aaron and Zachary in the back. Aaron: Are we there yet? (Jane glares at him) Jane: I swear, if you ask that one more time I will blow your head off. (Aaron nervously glances at the shotgun in the passenger seat) (C.E.B.E. chuckles) C.E.B.E.: You two would make a great couple. (Jane looks into the mirror at C.E.B.E., shocked) (Jane begins to say 'What the hell?!' when meteros begin raining from the sky) Zachary: Shower! Jane: Shit! The Police Station is just ahead! (The station appears from the mist.) Jane: THERE! (The van swerves into the lot of the station and Jane gets out) Jane: RUN!! (They all jump out and sprint through the double-doors into the dark station.) Aaron: Let's do this. Layout Room One: ???1 4 Barricades G21 - 500 G18 - 800 Music Egg 1 Quick Revive Dm3 Southeast door to 'Office Hallway' 750 South door to 'Dark Hall' 750 Room Two: Office Hallway MP5 - 1000 North doors to Office One and Office Two - Both 750 G164 - 1000 Northeast debris to 'Courtyard Walk' 1000 Southeast door to '???3' 1000 Room Three and Four: Offices Office One Pips' Applejuice Music Egg 2 MB Spawn 1 Barricade Office Two Jugger-Nog Room Four: Dark Hall 2 Barricades Stamin-Up East door to 'Damaged Wing' Room Five: Courtyard Walk über Socks - 3000 Norhteast door to '???4' 1250 North debris to 'Courtyard' Room Six: ???3 Tele-Pad MB Spawn East Repair area to 'Damaged Head Post' Room Seven: Damaged Wing MB Spawn Debris that leads down into 'Tunnel' for 1250 Room Eight: Courtyard Teleporter NAD 8.6 - 1000 Porter's X2 Ray Gun (Power required) - 6000 Room Nine: Damaged Head Post Southeast door into 'Chief's Office' Northeast door into 'Electricity Room' Norhteast power door into 'Cubicles' Room Ten: Tunnel Door leading up into 'Helipad Hall' - 750 15 Barricades of rock Room Eleven: Chief's Office Police Chief Zombie - 10000 Health Room Twelve: Electricity Room MB Spawn Power Switch Power Room: Cubicles (Room Thirteen) Ak47 - 2500 TrW1 - 1300 Room Fourteen: ???4 Music Egg 3 Police Bation - 3000 Room Fifteen: Helipad Hall Commando Cola Arrow Rifle - 1500 RPK - 2000 10000 door into 'Helipad' Room Sixteen: Helipad As soon as this door is purchased a timer will count down from 3:00 for a helicopter to arrive and be taken to the next level, Terminal. However, the Chief will run wild as well. Extras Song: From the Inside by Linkin Park Category:Vleetonk Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps Category:Darkest of Shadows